Improving aerodynamics of a bicycle is paramount to cycling sports. Bicycle wheel and hub systems have been designed and redesigned over the years to meet aerodynamic demand, along with many other parts of a bicycle, such as fork, crank systems, headsets, aero bars, etc. Also, the other features, such as light weight, minimum mechanical parts, etc., are also desirable to a person skilled in the art.